


Anything, For You

by BlackenedGraciousness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A little angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedGraciousness/pseuds/BlackenedGraciousness
Summary: "You're okay. Breathe. Just breathe. Open your eyes. Come back. It's okay. It's over now. You're okay. Wake up. Please wake up. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to me. I love you so much. Come back."





	Anything, For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is just a quick little drabble I wrote. As always, I don't own these characters and all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!

 

Emma’s there next to her, as their combined magic stuns the chernabog. The hell-beast writhes in pain, until it stills completely. Regina knows that they can’t destroy it; she feels the dark magic radiating off the beast and back at her. Emma’s trying her hardest to keep the stream of light magic flowing from her palms, but Regina knows she can’t keep it up.

The love of her life is getting weaker, and weaker. Regina feels it; the life draining out of Emma’s body. It starts slowly, like a leak - dripping. The blonde’s energy is waning, and Regina can’t fight off the chernabog herself. Then Emma is shaking, and her energy is pouring off her in buckets.

 

Regina _feels_ it.

 

She knows.

 

This is a losing battle.

 

She can’t do it.

 

 

Emma’s energy is draining faster than hers and there’s absolutely nothing Regina can do. Out of desperation, she attempts to send some of her energy to the blonde through their bond.

 

_Their true love bond._

 

Regina had insisted that they form one, just incase.

 

Just incase it was the only way she could save the love of her life.

 

Just incase.

 

So Regina tries that now, diverting her attention, focusing on the blonde. She pours her love, comfort, longing, anxiety, desperation, and adoration into the bond, willing it into the blonde by her side.

 

Emma feels it.

 

Her energy spikes up, and then crashes. Crashes, harder than before.

 

 

Now Emma’s face is pale, and she’s struggling to remain standing, and Regina knows that pouring more strength into the blonde will drain her. She’d do it; she’d do it in a heartbeat if it meant that Emma would be okay. Even if Regina died.

But in that moment, Regina knows; if she dies, Emma won’t live. The chernabog will kill her.

 

_The heart with the darkest potential._

 

Despite what Regina desperately wants to believe, she knows about saviors. All villains have one. They were destined to challenge each other, be archenemies, destroy each other. Hell, Regina tried every method in the book to make sure she _didn’t_ have a savior. No one was going to ruin her happiness.

 

Little did she know that her savior was just that; _her savior._ The love of her life. Her happiness.

 

Regina’s savior was the owner of that heart. The heart of the darkest potential. Regina wanted to believe that the hell-beast was after her. She wanted to drain her energy to the last drop - give her all to Emma Swan. But even if she did, Emma wouldn’t live. The chernabog would destroy her.

Regina knew there had to be another way. There just had to. Heroes didn’t lose. There was always a third option. But right then, Regina could see only two options; Emma’s energy would drain, or Regina would lend her strength and the chernabog would destroy Emma anyway. Either way, Emma died.

There had to be another way. Regina racked her brain for a solution. Emma’s energy was severely low, Regina could feel it coming off her in waves.

 

Heroes always found another way.

 

But then of course, Regina wasn’t a hero.

 

Then it hit. Regina had a solution. She only had to distract the beast long enough to make it work. The brunette sent a message through the bond, willing Emma to stop. She knew that telling the blonde to let go wouldn’t work, so Regina tried her next best option.

She sent messages of calm and tranquility to the blonde, willing her to rest. She filled Emma’s mind of all the times they’d cuddled together on the couch after watching a movie, Henry nestled between them. The times she’d run her hands through Emma’s hair until they both fell asleep. Emma grew dizzy, and hit the pavement with a more sickening thud than Regina was aiming for, but she was alive.

Now Regina had to multitask. It was one of the many skills she learned as a single mother, and she’d never been more grateful for it. She channelled her darkest magic through one open palm, directing her deepest, darkest secrets and memories fuel her magic. Successfully keeping the chernabog captive, though the beast was writhing instead of still with shock. Regina used her other palm to push into her chest, grasping her heart. She held in firmly in her hand, eyeing the distance between her and her lover.

 

She could make it.

 

Regina let go, releasing the chernabog. She rushed to Emma, dropping on her knees. Oh god, how she hoped this would work. She hoped so much and so hard, Regina was sure she could put Snow White to shame.

Expertly, Emma’s heart was torn from her chest and replaced with Regina’s. Regina had to be sure now, more than ever, that their love was strong enough. Emma had to live.

Regina pushed Emma’s heart deep into her chest, leaning over the blonde and placing a sweet kiss on her forehead.

 

Emma no longer had the heart with the darkest potential.

 

Regina did, and rightfully so. After all, she was a villain. She couldn’t escape the darkness; so why not make it official? She could now be as dark as ever. Darker than the Dark One himself. But that darkness didn’t have the time to root itself in her soul, and Regina gladly offered herself up.

 

Emma would live.

 

That was all that mattered.

 

Henry would have his mother, they’d have each other.

 

Flames engulfed her, and Regina was lifted into the air. Agony and darkness swirled around her, threatening to take over. She wouldn’t let it. Not this time. She was sacrificing herself for her love, and her son, _her family_. Even Snow White and Charming, annoying as they could be. The darkness wouldn’t stop that.

 

The chernabog could have her.

 

Her family was safe.

 

Regina’s magic began to swirl around her, forming images of the people she cared about. Shapes and faces came in and out of focus, but Regina was the picture of serenity, soaking it all in. She _would_ save her family.

Regina’s mask of pleasure slipped off, seemingly like water, as the fiery darkness left her. The whirlwind of evil had disappeared, and in it’s wake, left Regina plummeting toward the ground.

How fitting, it seemed, that the beast would want to kill it’s victims painfully. Although, why the fiery hell had departed, Regina wasn’t sure. Her fear of hitting the ground at such a high speed, however, caused Regina’s magic to flare up, lowering her to the ground. She didn’t have time to register that though, because Emma was lying on the pavement; pale as death.

Regina was at her side in an instant, cradling the blonde’s body against hers. She wouldn’t lose her. Not like this.

The brunette felt for the chernabog with her magic, concluding that the beast was nowhere in the vicinity of Storybrooke. She sensed it’s death, or at least permanent departure, she wasn’t really sure. All she knew was Emma’s breathing was getting shallower, and her eyes were still closed.

Deciding that Emma would most likely heal faster with her own heart, Regina made a quick work of switching them, muttering to the blonde,

 

“You’re okay. Breathe. Just breathe. Open your eyes. Come back. It’s okay. It’s over now. You’re okay. Wake up. Please wake up. Don’t do this to me. Don’t do this to me. Don’t do this to me. I love you so much. Come back.”

 

Silent tears rolled down Regina’s cheeks. How could she have been so stupid? She was right from the beginning. This was a losing battle. She was going to lose the love of her life, again.

 

“Emma, please” she tried again, “I need you.”

 

Regina felt for their bond, hoping it wasn’t severed. She felt a tug in her gut, indicating it’s presence. Fairly confident the hell bat wasn’t returning soon, Regina poured her emotions into the blonde, willing her to wake up. She felt love, determination, anger, anticipation, fear, loneliness, despair, and… hope.

Hope wasn’t an emotion the former Queen experienced often, but she knew that she had an abundance of it right now. Hope was what Emma needed. She needed to know that someone needed her, wanted her, _hoped_ for her to return.

Regina must’ve sat there forever, pouring emotion after emotion into her love, willing her to wake up.

She continued to mutter reassurances, “Emma, you’ve got this. You’re strong, you’re brave, you’re everything. You can do this. I need you. Henry needs you. Your parents need you. Please Emma, I know you’re in there. You can do this.”

 

Finally, Emma’s eyes opened groggily.

 

“Gina?” She muttered.

 

Regina had never been happier to hear that blasted nickname. “Emma!” She exclaimed.

The blonde managed one of those dopey grins that Regina complained about but secretly loved.

 

“Miss me?”

 

“Don’t you dare, Emma Swan. I was so goddamn worried about you, don’t even think about doing it again. Understand?” Regina knew that this wasn’t Emma’s fault in the least, but still, the blonde had terrified her.

 

“Weren’t you the one who was so willing to sacrifice themselves?”

 

“That’s different.” Regina responded sternly.

 

“It isn’t, Gina. I know you think that me and Henry can live without you, but we can’t. We’d be crushed. Just like you would if I died. This isn’t a one-sided relationship, Regina, we care about you and love you just as much as you do us.”

 

Regina could barely contain the emotions about to surface. Here Emma was, comforting Regina when she was the one who passed out on Main Street. Instead of addressing that though, Regina did what came easily, “Henry and I, Miss Swan.” She corrected, then paused, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Regina.”

 

“Now I suppose we should get you checked into the hospital?”

 

“Only if you promise me lasagne when we get out.”

 

“It’s a deal.” Regina smirked. How did she ever think one of them could live without the other?

 

“Oh and Gina?” Emma asked sweetly, “Carry me.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes playfully, “Is that what we think we deserve? I just sacrificed myself for you.”

 

“Exactly. And you reprimanded me for passing out after.” Emma smiled devilishly. “You love me.”

 

“Well, I certainly hope so, Miss Swan. I don’t just go around sacrificing myself for people you know.”

 

“You know I couldn’t live without you, right Regina?” Emma said, more seriously.

 

“I do.” Regina replied.

 

“I love you, Regina. And I know that words don’t really mean much, I mean they can’t even measure up to how I feel about you, okay? I love you so much. Don’t leave me, please.”

 

Regina’s eyes began to mist, as she looked down at her whole world, still wrapped in her arms. “I love you too. I won’t leave you again. Ever. I promise. You’re my whole world, Emma. I don’t want you to think that leaving you didn’t hurt me. I’m a selfish person, but I will do anything to protect those I love.” Regina’s voice held a deep determination, “I’m not leaving you again.”

 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.” Emma chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood, “We’re both here now, aren’t we? Now…about my transportation…” The blonde smirked.

 

Regina grinned, a playful glint returning to her eyes. “I’ll pick you up, but I’m teleporting to the hospital.”

 

“No fun.” Emma pouted, pecking the brunette’s full lips. “Off we go?”

 

“Off we go.”


End file.
